NES Activity
We're currently backtracking to these two posts as the NES had gotten out of hand: Axel wandered away from the crowd of people shouting, looking out for his girlfriend. "Serena?" he called. "Oh...you arrived, Axel." Cecile appeared from nowhere, standing in front of him, looking like a fish out of water with her bright colors. "Cecile...she's found someone else. She barely remembers me...she trusts these people better than I've ever seen her trust anyone." Axel gestured towards the crowd, who were now fighting. "Hmm...we'll just have to see how this plays out then." she snapped her fingers, and Saeran magically appeared next to her. He, looking lost and confused, scanned around. Before he knew it, he was on the ground, Axel tackling him. "She's mine!" he screamed, throwing blows. "Stop! Stop! What are you talking about!?" Saeran yelled. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You kissing my girlfriend!" Axel punched Saeran once more before getting off him. "I...I..." Saeran stuttered. Cecile smiled, happy with the drama she had caused, and vanished. "I don't know what came over me. I didn't know she was dating anyone...I really don't like her." /Lies./ his brain told him, though the other half screamed, /Good, don't get attached./ "I can't believe you." Axel moaned, stomping off to find Serena. 15:49, October 26, 2013 (UTC)15:49, October 26, 2013 (UTC)15:49, October 26, 2013 (UTC)15:49, October 26, 2013 (UTC)15:49, October 26, 2013 (UTC)~ "Jeez, what a petty loser," Sam said, popping in next to Saeran. "So dramatic, and over such petty matters." Saeran glanced over. "This has got to be one of few times when I agree with you." /People these days./ Sam snorted. "Honestly." /At least he's bashing someone other than me, for once./ Sam refrained from answering this thought. It was silent for a moment. "What the heck is going on here, you two?" Minnesota shattered this silence. "Where are we?" "The Shadows." So at this point Echo's curse thing hasn't been lifted yet; I think we should elongate this portion of the arc. I think that there should be about 3 groups split up in the shadows; one consists of my 3 charries (possibly others as well), and the other parts of the group you can figure out yourself. Serena will get back to one of the three groups and then I don't know, plus there's Axel wandering around. The main problems are basically one per group, plus the overall problem; I'm planning on my group running into the part of the shadows that re-conjures your worst memories and stuff and they'll have to fight their way through that and such. And then of course there's the curse, plus any issues revolving around Axel. And then there's getting everyone out of the shadows. Besides Sam and Saeran, can anyone else navigate the Shadows? Also, we need to get some SaeranxSerena moments as well as potentially SamxHazel moments and possibly a reunionish with some MilesxMinnesota moments. And we also need ship names. Suggestions for this and other romance stuff goes on the Shipping Discussion Page. Category:The NES